Hudra
"I must hurry and fill my body with the terrified screams of humans!" —Hudra, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Hudra is one of three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Subtitle: Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Powers/Weapons *Hugust: Hudra raises his right arm, gathering energy and in a throwing motion shoots a beam of spiralling energy. After firing he can further enhance the beam by sliding his other arm down his firing hand. *Aerial Killing Method: Hudra able to ambush his enemy by punching, chopping or kicking. *Ground Knock: Jump Kick while at Mach 7. *Dra Fork: Hudra had a weapon from his right wrist that can helped him to defeat his opponent. *Valtester: Hudra able to fired a blue energy blast from his right wrist. *Speed: Ultraman Tiga acquired his Sky Type form from absorbing energy from Hudra, as such he known for his speed even in human form. *Flight: Like all Ultras Hudra can fly. History Ancient Times Another of the group of evil Dark Giants, Hudra was immature and psychotic in nature, relishing his opponent’s suffering. However, when Tiga betrayed them, absorbing Hudra’s speed powers as he purified himself, Hudra was sealed away deep below the Earth in a prison of stone, as it was hoped they’d remain for all times. Present Times But fate would deal cruel hand, as the final showdown with the sinister Gatanozoa would reveal the ancient tomb to mankind’s attention. Soon, Hudra and his allies awakened from their ancient slumber and began terrorizing the excavation site, Hudra taking great pleasure in the chaos and death he brought. Afterwards, Hudra and Darramb plunged their fists into the walls of the cave, releasing a horde of Shibito-Zoyger on the humans. However, Hudra’s psychotic passion for destruction would have to wait, as a spirit from the ancient civilization, Yuzare sealed the island under a field of light, stopping the evil forces within from escaping. Afterwards, the two males would continue to accompany their leader as she went about her evil work, both in human and Ultra form. Hudra and Darramb couldn’t handle their confinement much longer and tried to break free, only to be sent crashing to the ground. The duo accompanied their leader into Daigo’s dreams, allowing them to pummel the hero shortly before she gave him the Dark Spark Lens and the trio took their leave to wait for Daigo on Lulu Island. They didn’t wait long, and soon Daigo arrived, using the Dark Spark Lens and becoming Dark Tiga, breaking the barrier as Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him. He refused to join them and Hudra rushed to fight him, only to be cut off by Darramb, who wanted first go at the hero. However, Darramb underestimated the hero and was soon killed by Tiga’s Delacium Light Stream. After the hero escaped the Dark Water, Hudra quickly flew in and grabbed him, squeezing his scissor blade around his neck and dragging him into the Dark Dimension. The two began to fight amongst the meteors, Hudra calling Tiga a traitor before unleashing his Dark Beam, Tiga barely escaping before the asteroid he was standing on exploded. As the two kept up their battle, Hudra sent Tiga plummeting to a meteor below and kept up his assault, Tiga having a hard time keeping up with the Dark Giant’s speed. However, Iruma managed to detonate a cache of explosions in the cave as Hudra charged his dark beam, blasting Tiga and Hudra out of the Dark Dimension. Furious, Hudra fired his Dark Beam once again, scoring a direct hit. But as with Darramb, this would be his undoing, as Tiga began absorbing the attack and turning into Tiga Blast! Before Hudra could react, Tiga charged and fired the Ranbalt Light Bomb, striking Hudra in the chest and completely obliterating him. Gallery Hudra.jpg|Hudra Performing His Deadly Attack: Hugust Trivia *Suit Actor: Shunsuke Gondo Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains